Romance Strikes From What Was Enemies
by Smiles Luvs Creampuffs
Summary: The RRB suddenly want to be good and appear in the PPGZ's school! Will there be a twist in their lives?  Counterpart to Counterpart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

xxx

"Professor! Please change us!"

"Well, you boys are evil, why should I change you from evil to good?"

"Cooties. We HATE suffering by them so much that we are willing to be good. And we also ask to be the same age as the Powderpuff…I mean Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Alright. I will give you a remedy that will change you from evil to good and make you older. However, you must commit to being good."

"Fine."

"Then come on in. You can live in our laboratory as your new home and I will send you to the same school as the Powerpuff Girls Z. This will be a big change to you. Rowdyruff Boys, you will now help the Powerpuff Girls Z in fighting crime and will now be known as the Rowdyruff Boys Z!"


	2. School With The Rowdyruffs

School With The Rowdyruffs

xxx

Normal POV

"Everyone, settle down. We have three new students. Come on in boys." said .

Right after she said that, the boys came in. One with red hair with a cap on top. One with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. And the last has black hair tied into a short ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Mitiru. They are my brothers, Taiku and Kituo."

After the introduction, told Mitiru to sit beside Momoko, Taiku in front of Miyako, and Kituo behind Kaoru.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Momoko's POV

_Is that the Rowdyruff Boys? They look exactly like them. But they are the same age as us. And why would they have a white aura around them instead of a black aura? This is confusing._

"Hello, Momoko, or is it Blossom?" I look up and he's right in front of me.

"It's Momoko...Wait, how do you know that?"

"I just do."

_I have to ask the professor. _

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Miyako's POV

_OMG! It's the Rowdyruff Boys! What am I going to do?_

"Hi! Miyako, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure it's not Bubbles?"

"Yup..."

"Alright...But I already know the truth."

_How does he know? I have to ask the professor._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kaoru's POV

_No way...It has to be the Rowdyruff Boys! School will be torture now!_

"So you don't want me here?" I turn around and see Kituo.

"No I don't..."

_How does he know what I'm thinking?_

"I just do."

_How is this possible?_

"Well it is."

"Stop reading my mind before I punch the lights out of you."

"You think I'm scared?"

"You should be."

Just then interrupted our argument.

"And I guess you want detention on your first day?"

_Of course, I wouldn't want that already._

"No." I murmured.

"Good, I shall continue my lesson."

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Momoko's POV

At the Lab

"Why are the Rowdyruff Boys at our school, the same age as us, have a white aura, know who we really are, and in our class?" I screamed at Ken and Professor Utonium.

"Well, they came to the lab one day and begged us to change them from bad to good. And they promised to commit to being good so we changed them and sent them to your school because we wanted them to be your friends instead of enemies and they know who you really are because we told them." explained Ken.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Oh, and they are not the Rowdyruff Boys anymore. They are the Rowdyruff Boys Z who will be assisting you when you're fighting the enemies."

"This is shocking. How are we supposed to work with someone who flipped our skirts?" I cried.

"You're just going to have to, wan." said Peach.

"We've changed you know. We are not what we were in the past." explained Brick.

"We'll see about that..." I murmured.


	3. Bonding

Bonding

xxx

Normal POV

"You want us to hang with those things?"

"Yes, Momoko. Do something at Miyako's house." Professor Utonium commanded.

"Fine." murmured Momoko.

* * *

><p>At Miyako's House<p>

xxx

Miyako's POV

"There isn't much we can do." mumbled Momoko.

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare! That way, we get to know each other better and get along better!" I cried.

_I hope they say yes! I haven't played this game in a while!_

"Sure. Why not." said Kaoru.

"I'm in." cried Taiku.

"Fine, I was hoping I was able to leave." murmured Momoko.

"I'm no chicken so I'll join!" announced Mitiru.

"Guess I'll join too." sighed Kituo.

"I'll start! Okay, Kaoru, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare! What else would I choose?" grinned Kaoru.

"Good, I was waiting for this. I dare you to let me dress you up anyway I want for a month!" I dared Kaoru.

"Sure, I'll do it…Wait…WHAT? There is no way I will do that!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"You afraid, Kaoru?" teased Kituo.

"N-no! Can we start tomorrow, Miyako?" mumbled Kaoru.

"Sure! I'll make sure you'll look beautiful!" I giggled.

_This will be fun!_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Momoko's POV

_Yes! Kaoru, in a skirt! I can't wait for that._

"Momoko! Truth or dare?" asked Kaoru.

_My turn already? What should I pick? I guess I'll go with dare…_

"Dare!" I exclaimed as brave as I could.

"Okay…I dare you to not eat any sweets or not even TOUCH it for a week. Should be enough suffering for you." declared Kaoru.

"NO! I will NOT suffer my sweets!" I whined.

"You HAVE TO. It's the rules!" justified Kaoru.

"Fine…" I moaned.

"Let's see…Taiku, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I choose truth." said Taiku.

_I have the perfect one for him…_

"Alright…would you ever go on a date with Miyako?" I questioned.

"Uh…" hesitated Taiku.

"Come on! We're waiting." I chimed.


	4. Mojo's Surprise

Mojo's Surprise

xxx

Taiku's POV

_Would I date Miyako? What am I going to say? They probably won't let me say "I don't know" so what am I going to say? I really don't know! This is so confusing!_

"Were waiting, Taiku!" called out Momoko.

"I don't know." I said.

"You're lying! I know that by instinct!" cried Momoko.

"You might not know, Momoko." Kaoru said calmly.

"What made you so trusting?" Momoko yelled.

"I don't know, ever since we were supposed too!" Kaoru answered.

_By instinct? Really. If she really knew by instinct, she would know I was telling the truth._

*Belts Beep*

_Yes! More time to think!_

"Mojo? How could you! We were in the middle of a game! Fine, let's just get this over with." Momoko cried.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

_Wow. Miya-I mean Bubbles looks great…Wait…Why am I thinking this way?_

"Hey Mojo! Why do you have to mess up everything? Let's just get this over with!" cried Blossom.

"I will not mess up anything this time, mojo! I have created a machine for the Rowdyruff Boys, mojo! It will…Oh! Rowdyruff Boys! You are here! Good! Come here into this machine and you will be much stronger than the Powerpuff Girls and be immune to cooties, mojo!" said Mojo.

"Nah, we already are immune to cooties and equal to the Powerpuff Girls strength. We wouldn't want to be stronger than them. What fun would that be?" answered Brick.

"Mojo? How did that happen, mojo?" asked Mojo.

"Professor Utonium gave us a potion to make us completely good and non-evil. But that way, we are the same age as the Powerpuff Girls, as strong as them, and immune to cooties!" cried Butch.

"And if we went to you, we could have exploded just like all of your machines." I said.

"Mojo? However, I will still destroy you Powerpuff Girls, mojo!" blurted Mojo.

"Get lost, Mojo!" hollered Blossom.

"Strawberry Sundae Shoot!"

"Bubble Popper!"

"Swing Sonic!"

"Boomerang Slash!"

"Bubble Bang!"

"Note Burst!"

*Mojo Gets Hit By All The Attacks And Gets Sent Flying*

"Mojo! I get you someday, mojo!" cried Mojo.

"Someday that will never be." said Buttercup.

*They All Go Back To Miyako's Place*

"Back to the game! Answer our question,Taiku!" reminded Momoko.

"Uh…I guess…" mumbled Taiku.

"I can't hear you!" cried Momoko.

"I SAID I GUESS!" yelled Taiku.

Miyako and Taiku both blush madly afterwards.

_Why did I say it so loud? I'm, I'm blushing? This can't be happening! Is, is this…No! I can't think this way! But I can't resist it…_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Momoko's POV

_This means…MATCHMAKING TIME! I never thought Miyako would be the one I will be matchmaking! This is a first! And this WILL happen…_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Miyako's POV

_Why am I blushing? I can't like a Rowdyruff! But…They're good now, right? Maybe I can…_


	5. Hesitation

Hesitation

xxx

Kituo's POV

_Taiku's blushing? How could he? We swore we would never fall in love with any of the Powerpuff Girls! I'll get him after this is over…_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Mitiru's POV

_Aw. Looks like the little boy is growing up. But I rather prefer it be someone that's not the Powerpuffs. Oh well. Hey…Momoko's into matchmaking like me, right? I could ask to help her…_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kaoru's POV

_Is Miyako blushing? She can't be falling for a Rowdyruff! This will NOT happen! But Momoko will probably make sure of it. Wait…if she falls in love with Taiku, then Momoko will probably be with Mitiru soon, and then they'll make me go with Kituo! Great. My life will be torture. I just hope Momoko will fail like always._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Normal POV

"Mitiru! Truth or dare?"questioned Taiku.

"Dare!" cried Mitiru.

"I dare you to stay with Momoko as much as you possibly can until next month! And when I mean as much as you possibly can, I mean you can't leave her unless she's in the girl's restroom or when she's home." declared Taiku.

"Nice one!" I exclaimed.

"N-no way! Why would I w-want to hang out with h-her?" hesitated Mitiru.

"Um…Because it's a dare!" answered Taiku.

"Fine, but you owe me BIG TIME!" warned Mitiru. "Looks like I'm going to be with you for a while."

"Come on! Isn't it bad enough I can eat or touch sweets anymore?" whined Momoko.

"I'm going to have a bad time too, you know! I'm not invisible!" cried Mitiru.

"This is getting boring! Mitiru, give me a dare!" yawned Kituo.

"Sure. I dare you to stop flirting to other girls but start flirting to Kaoru.

"WHAT?" cried Kaoru and Kituo.

"That's right, you heard me." said Mitiru.

"You've got to be joking." cried Kaoru.

"Yup. I'm kidding. I want Kituo to be my servant for a week!" laughed Mitiru.

"That's worse than the last one!" exclaimed Kituo. He thought about it again and then quickly said "Never mind. This one's better…"

"Good. We'll start tomorrow." smirked Mitiru.

"Fine. Miyako! Truth or dare?" asked Kituo.

"Uh…truth please." said Miyako.

"Your truth is, who do you like?" questioned Kituo.

"I don't like anyone right now." answered Miyako.

"Okay! This is getting boring! Let's all go home. See you at school tomorrow!" cried Momoko.

*All Give Their Goodbyes*

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Miyako's POV

_I don't like anyone now right? I'm not so sure. Maybe I should talk to the girls about this tomorrow. They will help me!_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Taiku's POV

_Miyako doesn't like anyone right now? This means I have a chance! Maybe I should tell my brothers…But then Kituo will yell at me for liking one of the Powerpuff Girls and Mitiru would just ask a lot of questions. I think it's best if I tell them. Mitiru will be the most helpful but I'm not so sure about Kituo. I'm pretty sure I'll just get yelled at. And right now, he has that "I'm so mad at you" look. I should just tell them tomorrow._


	6. Matchmaking Partners

MatchMaking Partners

xxx

Momoko's POV

_Miyako and Taiku are so alike! I'm pretty sure that everything will work out. But I should work with someone. But who? I can't be with Miyako or Taiku because they will find out! Kaoru would hate the idea along with Kituo. Mitiru might work out fine but, he is Brick and Brick FLIPPED MY SKIRT! He has changed right? If he has, then he should be able to work fine with me..._

"Uh, Momoko?" I turn around. It was Mitiru.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Have you noticed Taiku blushed when he said his answer for truth or dare?" asked Mitiru.

"Of course! I was the person who asked the question." I answered.

"So should we put Miyako and Taiku together?"

"That was just what I wanted to do! Matchmaking partners?"

"Sure! Partners it is! Well anyways I have to be near you. So this works fine!"

"Great! What should we do first?"

"Make sure they stay close and not stay apart. This will be the full plan..."

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Mitiru's POV

_Yes! Momoko's working with me! But I think I might like her..._


	7. Bothersome Himeko

Bothersome Himeko

xxx

Kituo's POV

_I hate you Mitiru! Did you really have to bring so many books with you? All this just for reading and studying? I knew you were a smart kid but I never knew you were crazy about studying! And do I really have to follow you around when you're following Momoko and you're making me carry her stuff too? What's in her bag? I can totally tell Mitiru has a crush on Momoko. He had ME carry her stuff! And the way he's looking at her. I thought we swore not to fall for them! I'm alone now. This is just great. Why did they do this to me! But wait, since they fell for their counterparts, than am I going to too?_

"Hi, Kituo and Mitiru! Ugh, Momoko's with you?" It was Himeko.

"Himeko, Momoko's with me because I was dared to stay near her for a month unless she's at home or in the girl's restroom. So could you leave us alone?" calmly said Mitiru.

"Aw. You rather spend time with someone as ugly as Momoko instead of someone as beautiful as me?" whined Himeko.

"Hey! Who said I was ugly?" cried Momoko.

"Of course you're ugly. Who wouldn't like somebody as gorgeous as me?"

"Let me see. Um, NOBODY!"

"How rude! You don't think that right, Mitiru?"

"Actually, I rather date Momoko than ever kiss you!" exclaimed Mitiru.

"Fine! Kituo, you would date me, right?" asked Himeko.

"In your dreams! I rather kiss Kaoru then ever touch you! And you will never be beautiful. Just plain ugly." smirked Kituo.

"Kiss me?" I turned around. It was Kaoru. "There is no way I would kiss you! Gross! I rather be partnered with Himeko in the worst subject!" cried Kaoru and she walked away.

"Ugh! You two weren't good enough for me anyways. I'll just go with Taiku! He won't be able to resist me!" exclaimed Himeko.

"Like he will go with you! Could you leave now?" said Mitiru.

"Fine! But I will get you and one of you WILL be mine!" cried Himeko before walking away.

"What a creep." said Momoko.

"Agreed." replyed Mitiru.

_Why did I have to say that I rather kiss Kaoru? Did I really mean that? This is so confusing! I'm going to ask Mitiru._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kaoru's POV

_Yuck! Kissing Kituo would be a nightmare! I would rather have Mojo beat us than have Kituo kiss me! I swear I will get Kituo for saying that!_


	8. Kaoru's New Look

Kaoru's New Look

xxx

Kaoru's POV

"Kaoru! Come here! Here's your new clothes you're wearing!" cried Miyako.

"I'm not looking forward to this." I mumbled.

(Kaoru Finishes Changing)

"You look adorable!" sqealed Miyako.

"Ugh." I hate this skirt so much!

I'm walking though the school to get to my class and I bump into Kituo.

"Uh, hi."

"Kaoru...You look, different...

"Yes, of course I look different! I totally hate this look! My hair is down, they made me wear a frilly green skirt, and skull t-shirt, with bangle braclets and a long feather necklace. I look terrible!" I complained.

"Yeah. You totally looked better with your baggy clothes from before." sarcastically said Kituo.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kituo's POV

_She looks...Different but beautiful! Now she really looks like a girl! There's nothing to describe her but beautiful. I, I think I like her! So the counterpart love is true! I wonder if she feels the same! I'll read her mind._

"_I hate everything Miyako is making me wear! I can't wait until this is over!"_

_Okay...Not what I was looking for...Wait! She's thinking about something else now!_

"_I can't believe Kituo said that sarcastically! So he likes what I'm wearing? Ugh! When I talk about him, it reminds me when he flipped my skirt! I still need to get him!_

_...? Maybe I should stop..._

Just then, I felt a pain.

"That's what you get for flipping my skirt in the past!" cried Kaoru before walking away.

_Ah...She looks so beautiful...I'm falling..._

"Uh...Kituo?" It was Taiku and Mitiru. "Can you come with me and Mitiru to the roof so we can talk about some stuff?"

"Won't we be skipping classes?" I asked.

"Not unless Mitiru stops time for 10 minutes!"

"So Mitiru, will you do it?"

"Fine. But this better be important. I don't want to waste any time away from class." mumbled Mitiru.

(Time Stops And The Boys Go Up To The Roof)

"Um...Mitiru, Kituo, I l-like Miyako..."murmured Taiku.

"WHAT?" I cried.

"Y-yeah...Don't kill me..."

"Kill you? Of course not! Little Boomer has grown into a big boy!" smiled Mitiru. "Since you told us, I'll tell you I like Momoko."

"WHAT?" I cried once again. "Everyone's changing!"

"You must like someone too, right?" asked Taiku.

"Great. You got me. I like...Kaoru..." I blushed.

"You like her? Probably because when she changed clothes." laughed Mitiru. "Time will restart...NOW!"

"Well, I'm going to get to class!" cried Taiku. "Kituo, come with me!"

"Hey! Wait!" I cried while chasing after him.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Mitiru's POV

"I have to make a quick phone call..."

"Everything is done over here. I'm sure Taiku likes Miyako."

"Good. Now, my turn..."

"Make sure you get all the information, Momoko."

"Of course. I am the one who wanted this to all happen..."


	9. The Dance Is Approaching

**Sorry I took so long to post the next chapter! I was busy with homework and some other stuff :P. Well, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>The Dance Is Approaching<p>

xxx

Normal POV

"Attention everyone! The dance is coming up! Remember to wear your best! Oh, and Kaoru, nice outfit!" announced .

Everyone started cheering.

"It's not nice..."mumbled Kaoru.

"I hope Taiku will ask me!" cried one of the students.

"In your dreams! He's going to ask me!" cried another girl.

"Miyako, will you go to the dance with me?" asked a student.

"I'm sorry but I would prefer not to. Thank you." answered Miyako calmly.

"Taiku? Who are you going to ask?" cried a student.

"That is for me to know and not for you." replyed Taiku.

All the fangirls squeal hoping it would be one of them.

"Fangirls and fanboys. Ugh. They are so annoying at times. How do they even put up with them?" exclaimed Kaoru.

"I have no idea. " said Momoko.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Taiku's POV

_I'm going to try to ask Miyako. That is if I can even talk to her...I should ask Mitiru. Maybe he's going to ask Momoko. And Kituo might ask Kaoru._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Miyako's POV

_I hope Taiku will ask me. But look at all his fangirls! I don't think I have a chance..._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Mitiru's POV

_I might ask Momoko...But does she still hate me?_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Momoko's POV

_Hmm...Usually I go boy-crazy over boys like Mitiru. I wonder why I haven't...Maybe I'm falling in love for real now..._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kituo's POV

_Should I ask Kaoru? I would but she's a hard nut to crack! Oh well. I'm going to have to try._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kaoru's POV

_There is NO WAY anybody's going to ask me the easy way. I'm going to play it hard. But that's going to be tough since Miyako made me look all girly. Ugh...Maybe I'll say yes Kituo...Since he's the only one that stands a chance against me in anything. But I said MAYBE._


	10. Will You Go With Me?

Will You Go With Me?

xxx

Momoko's POV

_It's lunch! Now time to ask Miyako..._

"Hey! Miyako! Oh Kaoru's with you. Come here!" I cried.

"Hello, Momoko. What made you so excited?" asked Miyako.

"Oh, nothing." I lied. "So, who are you going to the dance with?"

"Uh, nobody yet...I'm hoping Taiku will ask me..." blushed Miyako.

"Really? I'm hoping that Mitiru will ask me! How about you, Kaoru?"

"Puh-leeze. You think I want to go with anyone? In your dreams." said Kaoru.

"We'll see about that..." I said. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I have to call my mom! I'll be right back!" I run to my locker to get my cell phone.

"Hey, Mitiru? Miyako wants to go with Taiku."

"Great. Now we let them do the work...If they won't do it, we'll just have to get them closer...Let's talk more about this at the roof." Mitiru said.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Taiku's POV

_Okay...I'm going to ask Miyako...Don't panic Taiku...Be brave...Breathe in, breathe out...I can't do this! But I have to! How should I do this? Oh no! Miyako saw me! She's coming over! I'm just going to get this over with..._

"Hello, Taiku!"

_Here goes nothing..._

"Uh...Hi...I was wondering...Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I-I would love to! I was hoping you would ask me!"

"Sweet! So I'll catch you later! Bye!"

"Bye, Taiku!"

_*sigh* It's all over...It was easier than I thought...Miyako is the nicest thing in the world..._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Mitiru's POV

_Okay...Time to get this over with. Momoko, please say yes..._

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure they already got together but, shouldn't they be in a relationship? I mean they are like perfect for each other! So maybe we can..." trailed off Momoko. "What's wrong, Mitiru? You look nervous!"

"Uh...Nervous? No way...Um...Momoko?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the dance w-with me?"

*silence*

"Of course!"

*sigh* "No need to panic anymore..."

"Did you know this is the first time I was asked out? Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I should go pick out a dress! *squeal* Yay! See you later!" Momoko runs off.

_It's over...She is so cute when she runs away...*sigh*_

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kituo's POV

_This will be hard...I'll just be straight-forward._

"Hey! Kaoru! Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Never in your life!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top with whip cream?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top with whip cream that you won't go with me?"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Okay! See you there!"

"Wha...Wait, WHAT? NO! I WILL NEVER IN MY LIFE GO WITH YOU!"

"Too late, Kaoru! I want to see you in a dress so go ask Miyako and Momoko to dress you up! See you!" I run off.

"I swear, I will get you, Kituo!" screamed Kaoru.

_She gets tricked so easily...I don't think you noticed but you were blushing...She is so cute when she blushes..._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Somebody's POV

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes! Everything is under control!"

"Soon, one of those boys WILL go with me...And they won't have a choice..."


	11. The Dance Is Here!

The Dance Is Here

xxx

Kaoru's POV

"I hate him! He tricked me! How could he? I'll get him!" I complained.

"Kaoru, you're blushing..." said Miyako.

"W-what?" I stammered.

_No way! I-I'm blushing__**? **__This can't be! Wait...If I'm blushing, then that must mean...NO! This can't be happening! I refuse to have this happen! Sure, he's my counterpart but that doesn't mean it has to come true!_

"So this means...KAORU HAS A CRUSH!" exclaimed Momoko.

"N-no! That will never happen! I don't like Kituo!"

"Just admit it! You like him!"

"NO!"

"So you do like him!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Really?"

"I DON'T LIKE KITUO!"

"That's not the person I had in mind..."

"Really? Who do you have in mind?"

"Butch!"

"THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON!"

"True, but we know you like him."

"NO, I DON'T! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!"

"Oh, I did! I got it in my head that you like Kituo!"

"Ugh! I will NEVER like him! N.E.V.E.R!

"Never ever?"

"Never ever!"

"Never ever ever?"

"Never ever ever!"

"You're lying."

"WHAT?"

"You do like him."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

*sigh* "Okay, maybe a little bit...

"YOU DO LIKE HIM!"

"1%. ONLY. I think...I'm not really sure..."

Miyako was just standing there getting confused by the argument.

"I'm glad you stopped arguing." said Miyako.

*The Day Of The Dance*

"Kaoru! You look amazing!" squealed Miyako.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"No really! You look beautiful!" cried Momoko.

"Look at me! I look like a girl!" I wailed.

"Well, you ARE a girl." said Momoko.

I roll my eyes again.

(Door bell rings)

"Let's go! Our dates are waiting!" said Momoko.

_We open the door and the boys gasped. I think they liked how we looked. Kituo's mouth was literally hanging. He must be impressed how a tomboy can look like a girly girl. I so liked what he wore. I don't want to admit it but I think I like him..._

xxx

Kituo's POV

_Oh my gosh. Kaoru looks...Beautiful! She's wearing a lime green dress with a white sash in the middle. Her hair is down and she's wearing makeup! I tell you, MAKEUP! Well, light makeup. This is a huge change! And, she's blushing! Again! So cute..._

xxx

Mitiru's POV

_Momoko is more beautiful than she was yesterday! She still is wearing her big red bow but she has a strapless light pink dress on. Beautiful. I think I'm blushing here. *sigh*_

xxx

Taiku's POV

_The baby blue one strap dress she has on is beautiful! Miyako looks more gorgeous than before...I hope she likes what I'm wearing..._

"Well, shall we go?" asked Mitiru.

"Let's. Come, Miyako." I said.

*At The Dance*

"Momoko, would you like to dance with me?" asked Mitiru.

"Yes, I would." replyed Momoko.

"Would you like to dance with me, Kaoru?" questioned Kituo.

"Never!"

"I know you want to."

"STOP READING MY MIND!"

"Hmm...maybe if you dance with me."

"Fine..."

_Kituo, you just got lucky._

"Miyako, care to dance?" I asked.

"Of course!" cried Miyako.

"Not so fast boys!" cried a voice.

Everyone turned around. It was Princess.

"One of you will dance with me! Or else." threatened Princess.

"What if we say no?" questioned Mitiru.

"This whole town will be wrecked."

"By who? You? Like that will happen."

"No, by the Powerpunk Girls Z!" Princess reveals the girls.

"So this is the town we get to wreck?" asked the red-headed one.

"If the boys say no." replies Princess.

We look at each other and we nodded to each other. We ran to the washrooms.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Who are you?" cried Blossom.

"I'm Berserk!" cried the red-headed one.

"I'm Brat!" exclaimed the one with the long curly pigtails.

"And I'm Brute!" said the one that looked like Buttercup but with spikier hair.

"Together we make the Powerpunk Girls Z!" they cried out together.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you a cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! I'm going to start a new story soon so I would like you to send me a review to tell me what should it be about and if should be about MomokoxBrick, MiyakoxBoomer, KaoruxButch! Not a vampic or a songfic please! And just counterpart to counterpart! I would appreciate it! Thanks!<br>**


	12. The Fight

**Sorry to those I made wait for this chapter! I had lots of homework and other stuff! And I also had a week of a camp. :P Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>The Fight<span>

xxx

Mitiru's POV

"The Powerpunk Girls? So basically you're punks?" questioned Bubbles.

"No, we're goody two shoes. Yes, we're punks!" exclaimed Brat.

Just then, Brute delivered a punch across Buttercup's face.

"HEY? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Buttercup.

"Well, I got bored so I punched you." Brute said casually.

"Oh, it's on." said Buttercup as she gave a death glare. "Graviton Drive!" It strikes all the Powerpunks.

"Girls, let's show these Powderpuff Girls how messing with us is a problem." cried Berserk. They all punched their counterpart, simultaneously.

"Ouch! When did the Powderpuffs come back? Let's get them girls!" yelled Blossom. "Shooting yo-yo!" Berserk catches this with ease.

"Tsk tsk, you really don't know how to use this, do you?" Berserk takes out her yo-yo, which is instead of pink and white, is dark pink and black. "This is the proper way in using a yo-yo." She puts her power into her yo-yo, making a dark pink energy ball out of control. Flinging the energy ball, she cries, "Darkness Energy Ball!" It crashes into Blossom causing an explosion.

"Blossom!" I exclaim.

"Dude, we got to end this before this gets worse." said Boomer. Butch nodded in agreement.

"Bubbles of Doom!" yells Brat.

"Bubble Champagne!" calls out Bubbles.

The bubbles colide causing another explosion. Bubbles was pushed back while Brat stayed standing.

"Hurricane Lutz!" shouted Buttercup.

"Tornado Curse!" Brute cried.

Both pushed against each other but Brute was much stronger and Buttercup colided into a wall.

"HA! The Powerpuffs are DEFEATED! Now, to make this day better, where is one of those boys?" wondered Princess.

_Princess, you get on my nerves sometimes, no, scratch that. Make that always! So, how can we help the girls? Wait...If we combine our powers, we should be able to overpower them! But how...I know! Hope this works..._

"Boomer! I got an idea! Here's the plan..."

After I explained it, Boomer cried,"Smart plan! Let's do this!" and grabbed a rope found on the floor. He zoomed around the Powerpunk Girls, getting them stuck and unable to move.

"HEY! DON'T TIE ME UP!" screamed Brute before breaking out of the rope and flinging her sisters to the side.

"Brute! Why did you do that? You know we would get hurt!" yelled Brat.

"How else were we supposed to get out of it?"

"I don't know, slipping out?"

"Your little cream can't help you slip out of a rope! Maybe out of bars but not ropes!"

"Enough! I've had it with you two! Destruction Yo-yo!" shouted Berserk.

Next thing you know, the Powerpunks are fighting each other.

"HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING THE POWERPUFFS! NOT EACH OTHER!" screamed Princess.

"Not how the plan was supposed to go..." said Brick, "Well, okay...Butch!"

Butch flew over with Buttercup over his shoulder. "What? I'm trying to think of a plan!"

"Leave that to the smart one, not the strong one. Although I'm strong too, but to be truthful you are the strongest..."

"Just get to the point!"

"Okay...You mind blowing into your girly recorder?"

"It's not girly!"

"Just do it."

"Fine." A piercing noise came out and froze the Powerpunks in place while they were screaming.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THIS ANNOYING SOUND? IT HURTS!" screamed the Powerpunks.

"Okay...Everyone! Attack!" cried Brick.

Bubbles created some bubble energy balls and flung it towards Buttercup. Then, Buttercup hit them hard, which flew towards Blossom. The powered bubble energy balls were absorbed into Blossom's yo-yo.

"Wedding Cake Blossom Finish!" yelled Blossom but instead of throwing her yo-yo, she held back.

Boomer created some electro bubbles and hit them with his bat. Butch powered it up by sending some noise notes into it. My boomerang absorbed the noise electro bubbles letting me create a killer move.

"Destroying Brick Finish!" I cried and flung it towards Blossom's yo-yo.

The boomerang was absorbed and Blossom's yo-yo is stronger than ever!

Blossom smiled at me before saying, "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish Powered Up!"

The yo-yo grew 2x bigger than it was supposed to be when there was no power up and it struck the Powerpunk Girls. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, there was no Powerpunks.

"Woo-hoo!" cried Boomer.

"CURSE YOU POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" screamed Princess.

Butch asked, "What about us, the Rowdyruff Boys Z?"

"AND YOU TOO!" exclaimed Princess before flying away.

"Thanks Brick. We couldn't have done it without you." said Blossom before giving me a hug.

I blushed. _Man, even though the Powerpunks ruined everything, Blossom just made it better._

xxx

Taiku's POV

"Boomer?" I turned around. It was Bubbles.

"Yes?"

"Um, thanks for helping us."

"No problem! We're good right?"

"Yeah! So, for helping us, I wanted to give you a little present."

"What present? What kind of..." I was cut off. Bubbles had just kissed my cheek.

"So, I'll see you at school! Bye!" Bubbles flew off.

"...Bye..." I was blushing hard. A dream come true.

_Wow...That was awesome...Can't get any better._

Just then, Butch came over. "Boom? Can you help me with some...romance?" Butch said that a bit too quiet.

_Just got better._

xxx

Kituo's POV

_Powerpunks. Psh. No match for us!_

Suddenly, I felt a pain up my leg. I knew only one person who could cause me pain.

"BUTTERCUP!"

"That is my way of thanking you."

"FOR WHAT?"

"For helping us. See you." Buttercup flew off. Then, I saw something flutter down. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a card.

_Um, thanks for almost everything. ALMOST. So this is the only time you get something from me. Kaoru._

I noticed a soccer ball on the floor. It was forest green. I bet Buttercup was going to keep that to herself but instead she gave it to me.

I knew what I needed to do.

"Boom? Can you help me with some...romance?"

I was going to regret asking him for help.


	13. Love Blooms

**OMG! I POSTED EARLY! IT'S AN ACHIEVEMENT! YAY ME! Hope you enjoy! I'm ending this story at Chapter 15. Just saying.**

* * *

><p><span>Love Blooms<span>

xxx

Normal POV

It's been a few months since anything has happened after the Powerpunk Girls. The girls and boys STILL haven't admitted their love. But that might change today. Today is a special day. Valentine's day. The day where girls give their loved ones chocolate.

xxx

Miyako's POV

_Today's Valentine's Day! I know I baked a cake yesterday but I'm not sure who to give it to. I mean, I like Taiku and all. But I don't know. Maybe I'll give it to one of those lovesick boys! Or maybe Taka-chan! But I haven't heard from him. This is hard._

xxx

Momoko's POV

_OMG! VALENTINE'S DAY IS HERE! Who should I give my cake to? I could always give it to one of those cute guys at school. But, I'm going to give it to Mitiru. He's been so nice to me. Besides him being a gross, disgusting Rowdyruff. But that was in the past. I must look towards the future. At least, I heard that somewhere. I think I like him! Well, he IS cute._

xxx

Kaoru's POV

_STUPID MOM! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME A CAKE TO GIVE TO SOMEBODY? WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE IT TO? I will NOT give it to a boy! They're all players! Who else am I supposed to give it to? Maybe Ki...NO! I will NOT subject to love ever again! I swear on my life!_

"Kaoru-chan! You're going to be late for school!" cried my mom.

_Oh no. If I'm late again, teach' will KILL me! She practically has a pocket knife with her!_

"Coming!" I yell.

I finally got to school. With just a few seconds to spare. I looked at the cake. I guess I was just going to have to give it to someone.

xxx

Mitiru's POV

"Um, Mitiru?" I turned around. Momoko was there. I was quite shocked.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"...Go on."

She hands me a cake and says, "I sorta have a crush on you. So,will you be my valentine?"

A few minutes pasted before I replyed, "...Yes. Yes I will. And I have a crush on you too." I blushed at the last part.

She smiled. I was happy. I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with her.

"So, you wanna hang on Friday?"

"Like a da-date?"

"Yeah...If you free that day..."

"I'd love too! Meet me at my house?"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5."

"See you around."

"You too."

xxx

Taiku's POV

_It's Valentine's Day. Man, I'm going to be ambushed. No! Here comes one! Wait...Is that Miyako?_

"Hi, Taiku!"

"Hey. What 'cha doing here?"

"Just wanted to give you this cake."

"For Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah...Will you be my valentine?"

"I'd love to! Wait...Does this mean you like me?"

"Yeah..."

"...YES!"

"..."

"Sorry. It's just that I like you too."

"Oh. So you wanna go out?"

"Sure! Mall?"

"Totally! Shop 'till you drop!"

"Yeah! I'll meet you at your place at 5!"

"Okay! Bye. Taiku!"

"Bye!"

Just then some girl came up to me with a cake in her hand. She said, "Will you be my valentine?"

I replied, "Sorry, I'm already someone's valentine."

xxx

Kituo's POV

I was just walking around, looking for Kaoru. Why? 'Cuz I wanted to tease her about what she gave me a few months ago. You know, the soccer ball? Yeah that. Oh, look. She's already coming towards me. Saves my time.

She shoves her cake into my arms and says, "Just take it."

"So, basically you're saying you want me to be your valentine but you're too much of a chicken to say it."

"NO! I JUST HAVE NOBODY ELSE TO GIVE IT TO!"

"There is lots of people."

"THERE IS NOBODY AS DECENT!" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

I smirked. "So I'm decent?"

"Ugh, fine. I admitt it. Yes, you're pretty decent for a guy."

"That's a lot coming from a Kaoru."

"HEY!"

*snicker* "So, I'm your valentine, right?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Looks like it to me! So, should we have a date?"

"What? NO!"

"I'll meet you at the park at 5. Do you mind if you dress pretty? Since it's not often I get to see you in a skirt. Neverless, a dress."

"NO!"

"See you!"

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"Bye, Kaoru-chan." I walked off.

"UGH!"

_Kaoru. You're just denying the truth. Ah, better than the soccer ball. More to tease her about. Laughs for me. Best day ever._


	14. A Valentine's Date

**Sorry that I was late people! Had writers block and kinda got lazy :P. So, here you go! Second last chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>A Valentine's Date<span>

xxx

Kaoru's POV

"HOW COULD I FALL FOR IT AGAIN?" I screamed.

"It's okay." said Miyako.

"Yeah, it's okay. You're finally going on a date, WITH A SKIRT ON!" squealed Momoko.

"Annoying pests." I mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Momoko.

Miyako handed me the outfit she had chosen for me. "I chose it so it wouldn't be too girly but still brings out your inner beauty. I hope you like it..."

It was a lime green plaid shirt and a knee-high denim skirt. There also was a skull necklace and a wristband.

_Plain but suits me just fine._

"Well, hurry up and get changed! We're going to be late." said Miyako.

xxx

Mitiru's POV

Me and my brothers were heading over to Miyako's house to meet our dates. Well, we WERE going to meet the girls at their houses but we kinda changed it afterwards. You know, to make it easier for all of us. Ah, it was the perfect night. The stars were out and shining brightly. Nothing could change this perfect scenery. Taiku was fixing his hair AGAIN while Kituo was yelling at him for doing that continuously and making him hold his stuff for fifteen minutes straight.

"DUDE! STOP COMBING YOUR STUPID LITTLE HAIR AND TAKE YOUR STUFF BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOUL OUT!" threatened Kituo.

"But my hair's a mess!"

"Oh, it WILL be a mess if you don't take your stuff NOW."

"But..."

"Your soul or your stuff?"

"..."

"What's it going to be, little boy?"

"My soul?"

"Oh, you ASKED for it!" I held him back before he attacked Kituo.

"Take a deep breath and let him be. His soul isn't needed. He needs to live long enough to have a kiss."

"I guess you're right." mumbled Kituo.

"Good. Now we're here. Taiku, put down your comb." He listened and put away his comb and took his stuff. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Miyako's granny opened the door with a smile. "Welcome. I suspect you are here with Miyako-chan and her friends?"

"Yes. Are they here?" I replied.

"Of course. I'll get them right away." She walked away looking for Momoko and the rest. After a while they came down.

_Momoko was beautiful. She was wearing a black dress with a satin pink ribbon tied along the waist, complimented with a majestic lily in her gorgeous red hair. She couldn't have done it better._

"Hi Momo." Momoko blushed at that part.

"Um, hi."

"Here, I got you a present." I handed her a bouquet of roses. Pink roses to be exact.

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

"We shall."I took her by the hand and led her to a special place. The perfect place.

xxx

Taiku's POV

_A baby blue silk dress with silver laces had to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. But, Miyako was way past beautiful. She had let down her golden hair, and straightens out most of it, leaving little curls at the end. Why, I spent WAY too little time on my hair._

"H-hi, Miyak-ko. I have a pr-present for y-you."

"Thank you!" She took it without hesitation. Inside was a beautiful sapphire gem necklace. It matched her pure heart.

"I love it! How did you get the money to afford this?"

"Um, well, a little asking from the professor..."

"Did you actually threaten him?"

"Eheheheh?"

"He isn't hurt?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Good. Now shall we?"

"Okay."

_My first date. Yippee! Mustn't mess this up. If I do, I'll die! Literally._

xxx

Kituo's POV

_Kaoru wasn't as pretty as the others but this was exceptional for a Kaoru. But I must say, the skull necklace isn't quite bad! Not to mention the skirt._

"Hi there."

"Let's just get this over with. Just to say, I NEVER AGREED TO THIS."

"I know. But you'll love it in the end."

"No, I won't."

"Want to bet on it?"

"A bet it is."

"If you enjoyed every single little thing on the date, you'll be my girlfriend."

"W-what?"

"You scared, chicken?"

"N-no! And if I win?"

"Hmm, never thought 'bout that. Let's say I'll get out of your life."

"Oh, you must be sure you'll win."

"I KNOW I'll win."

"It's on!"

"I almost forgot! Here's your present." I handed her a little box. She stared at me for a while than hesitantly took the box. Inside was a foldable skateboard.

"..."

"Like it? It's the newest one. First one and the first to arrive."

"To be honest, I love it."

"Well, let's leave."

"Sure..."

_I'm going to win in the end..._


	15. And The Date Starts

And the Date Starts

xxx

Momoko's POV

"Um, so where is this PERFECT place you were going to take me?" I asked.

"Well, put on this blindfold, and let me be your guide."

"Okay..." I put it on, and Mitiru held my hand. I blushed. After a while of walking, Mitiru took off the blindfold. I gasped. It WAS the PERFECT place! It was the CANDY STORE!

"I thought you would want to eat some sweets. I'll pay!"

"For real? I LOVE THIS! Kuriko won't get ANY!"

"All for you!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

After a LOOONNG time of picking out all the candy I wanted, we left to go into the forest.

"Umm...Why are we here?"

"Well, I'm going to show you a really nice place I found while I was still...evil-like..."

"Okay!"

We quickly arrived at the place. I absolutely loved it! It had all sorts of flowers; roses, lilies, you name it! It even had a lake, which glistens under the moonlight. Did I say I loved it?

"You like it?"

"Like? Try LOVE!"

"Glad you like it."

"Umm, Mitiru?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you liked me too..."

"Yes..."

"But..."

"Where is this going?"

"What if there was a better girl out there?"

"A better girl?"

"Yeah..."

"Why if there was a better girl, I would slap her in the face, turn away, and walk to the pretty girl I see in front of me and kiss her."

"Y-you mean m-me?"

"I'll show you a little demonstration..."

"W-wha..." I was interrupted. Mitiru's lips were on me. I was shocked at first but soon melted into it. His lips tasted just like raspberry...in fact...raspberry candy! We parted because of the lack of air.

"Like?"

"Love."

_Best date EVER!_

xxx

Miyako's POV

"La la la, shopping!" I hummed.

"Having fun?"

"Why of course, Taiku! I'm going on a DATE with the guy of my perfect dreams!"

"Why that means a lot!" he blushed.

"Let's go into that shop first!"

After a while, Miyako had a lot of stuff bought and Taiku had been carrying them ALL. Eight shoeboxes, ten shopping bags FILLED with clothes, seven shopping bags FILLED with accessories, and six other shopping bags FILLED with make-up.

"Taiku, are you SURE you are okay with carrying all that stuff?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You don't look fine!"

"D-don't worry! I'm just f-fine..."

"Don't push yourself!"

"P-please. Don't w-worry about m-me..."

"Okay...I think I overdid it..."

"N-no...It's f-fine..."

"You look like you're going to pass out! You don't look fine to me!"

"I won't..."

"Please, just let me carry some!"

"N-no! It wouldn't b-be gentleman like!"

"Please! I beg you! You're going too far! You can barely walk!"

"O-okay..." Taiku handed me four of the shopping bags.

"See! Now you're all better!"

"I guess..."

We went back to my house because Taiku wanted some time to see my house from the inside.

"You can put the bags and everything in my room."

"Sure..."

We headed to my room and when we got there, Taiku was obviously impressed. My house was all old-fashioned and my room was just like regular rooms!

"Wow!"

"I know."

"Hey! Who's this cute octopus?"

"His name is Octi!"

"Sweet! I should get something like this! Maybe like the girl version!"

"Cool! There isn't a lot of guys who like stuffed animals like you do!"

"Well, those guys sure don't know how to appreciate a stuffy!"

"Thanks, Taiku. You make me happy." I gave him a peck on the lips. He immediately started stammering right after.

"T-thank y-you! I g-got to g-go! S-see y-you!" he left right after.

_I hope we can have fun dates like this more often! *giggle*_

xxx

Kaoru's POV

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"We are going to a hill."

"A HILL? A SIMPLE LITTLE HILL?"

"Just wait! Be patient. I know you will love it."

"THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO? A HILL?"

"There's nothing wrong with a hill. Oh! We're here!"

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG WITH A H..." I noticed the scenery. It was beautiful. You could see all of Tokyo City from here. "Wow..."

"Told you!"

"It's amazing...does anyone else know about this place?"

"No, so you gotta keep it a secret. Now tell me a secret and I will tell you one."

"Why?"

"So, if you tell anyone, I will tell the secret."

"FINE!"

"You go first."

"NO!"

"Why not, too scared?"

"WHA? NO! I'll tell it first. I-I like you..."

"AHA! I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Now before I give you my secret, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay..." I shut my eyes and the next thing I knew, Kituo kissed me. I was shocked and all so I tried to escape. But Kituo pinned me down. Soon enough, I melted into it. It felt soo weird. But so AMAZING. After a while, we parted.

"Did you like today?"

"...yes..."

"Officially my girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna go all girly and everything."

"Whatever. So, still wanna hear my secret?"

"Sure."

"Well, I sneak into your room every night and watch you sleep."

"Great! Date's over and...wait, WHAT? YOU SNEAK INTO MY ROOM? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KITUO!" I screamed chasing him.

"You gotta catch me first!"

_But still was awesome. Yes, I, tomboy Kaoru, thought it was AWESOME._

Meanwhile, at the Lab...

There was muffled sounds, and inside a closet, was the Professor, Ken, and Peach, all tied up. Who knows what happened to them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! I'm sad. This story has finally come to an end. But don't worry! I'm gonna start a new story! In fact, TWO! 'Cuz I couldn't decide if I wanted to do ToD with the PPGZ or Pokemon Specials story. I'm gonna do both! :D Wish me the best of luck!<strong>

**Fun, Laughs, and CREAMPUFFS FOR EVERYONE!**


End file.
